To Hell and Back
by Stobiestoe
Summary: The final fight between Naraku and the gang ends tragically as his soul takes Kagome with him to hell. What will happen to Inuyasha and the rest without Kagome? How will Inuyasha survive without his mate? See what happens. KagInu hook up
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any rights to Inuyasha characters…blah blah… so don't sue me. Thank you

"Look out Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome as Naraku aimed a beam of dark energy from his hand towards her beloved dog demons heart.

"Is that all you've got?" shouted a cocky Inuyasha as he successfully dodged the attack.

The battle had begun days earlier. He, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku had been resting at Kaede's home when Naraku had surprised them. With his new strength increased with the aide of the sacred jewel, he had been able to enter the area without Inuyasha scenting him as well as cause the hut to explode. Currently, Sango had taken Kilala to search for Sesshomaru who would be more than happy to destroy either half demon. Shippo took off in search of Kouga to obtain his aide. Inuyasha didn't like the thought of teaming up with his enemies but any help they could lend to destroy Naraku once and for all would be helpful.

"Shame on you Inuyasha. Always thinking of yourself, never of anyone else,"

"What-"cried out the confused Inuyasha as he turned to see Kagome falling to the ground. "KAGOME!"

Her body glowed a bright blue as her soul, which mirrored her own appearance, ascended from her body. Turning her sorrow filled eyes upon him and him and caused his heart to stop beating. _She can survive that. My Kagome is a strong wench. She'll be fine. Miraku can do so kind of healing thing and save her._

"Inuyasha!" shouted Miroku who had been focusing on creating a spell to attack Naraku. Inuyasha turned to find Kouga attacking Naraku. The wolf demon used the jewel shards in his legs to drive fierce some blows to the enemy. Inuyasha sensed most of the power derived from his emotions.

"Inuyasha," came the heavenly voice of his beloved. His ears twitched as he turned to face her once more. Miroku was knelt over her body chanting some kind of healing spell but Kagome's body only grew worse. Not a single seemed to be melting away. He immediately fell to her side immediately.

"Kagome-"

"Ssssh my Inuyasha. I will always love you,"

He tried to grab her hands as he shouted, "Don't leave me Kagome!" but he only fell through her. He turned to face her as her spirit slowly walked towards Naraku without an ounce of fear. After he threw Kouga a distance away he turned to find the spirit of Kagome entering his body.

"What the-"

A white light glowed around him and soon, his spirit was pushed from his body which collapsed to the ground. "Destroy his body!" shouted Kagome as she used her strength to keep Naraku's spirit from re-entering his own body.

Miraku turned and unwrapped his hand allowing his wind tunnel to absorb the body. Naraku screamed in outrage pushing Kagome out of the way to get back to his body but was unable to do so. He watched as his own body was absorbed into the hand he himself had cursed. Once the body was gone Naraku's spirit began to sink down through the earth towards the hell he was meant for.

"You will not win Inuyasha!" screamed Naraku as his hands latched onto Kagome's ankles and pulled her screaming into hell.

"NOOOO!" shouted Inuyasha as he launched himself toward the spot she had once been barely able to hear Kouga's mournful cry.

Twenty years…

"Miroku," rasped the dying Kaede. "You must get to Inuyasha. Once I am gone he will be reawakened from the tree. That must not come to pass again. The loss of Kagome some how broke the hold he had over his demon side. Not even the Tetsusaiga can tame him. You must reseal him once my spell ends with my death and make sure he doesn't reawaken."

"But Lady Kaede, why is it that the sword does not work? You never would answer that question,"

"Kagome was meant to pull out the sword. It was written that only the mate of Inuyasha would be able to do so. As long as Kagome lived, the sword would keep Inuyasha safe. Her death allowed the demon to escape and take over Inuyasha. Now go and let an old woman die in peace."

Miraku left the hut to find his beautiful wife, Sango, scolding their twelve-year-old son for flirting. He smiled, knowing his son, Akuson, got it from his dear old dad. "Sango." She turned to face him, her eyes sparkling like jewels when she looked at him, making him feel special. " I have to go see Inuyasha. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Miraku…"

"Don't worry love,"

The forest was dark from the night sky and only a person who had been through the forest many times could use their memory to maneuver through the dark. He found Inuyasha trapped to the same tree he had been trapped to nearly seventy years ago. Next to his tree was Kagome's grave. He let out a deep sigh seeing the condemned couple. He went over his forehead. Beginning the ritual words that would permanently paralyze his friend, whose features had changed. His fangs had lowered, his cheeks bore two pairs of identical blue markings, his ears had lengthened, and his skin had sprouted white fur. Closing his eyes as he raised his unclothed hands up, he proceeded with the ritual. When he opened them, Inuyasha was gone.

_He could smell the scent. He had to find him… the demon Sesshomaru… he had to force his will… force him to give up his sword…his one chance to save her…_


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean he's gone?" shouted a young man half fox half human. He stood straight, enjoying the knowledge that he was no longer a little runt any more. He had shot up from three feet to nearly seven within a two-year period. Having out grown his baby fox feet, he now had human feet with claws for nails. His stubby tail was now long and bushy. The claws on his hand were able to extend at his will. His once short brown hair nearly reached the back of his ankles.

"Calm down Shippo," Sango spoke dispassionately as she dusted off her prized weapon, a large boomerang made from the bones of a demon. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her husband drawing up several different types of sutras, his staff waiting patiently near the entrance of the door.

That very staff brought so many painful memories of exciting battles with powerful friends. Enjoyable nights talking with the warm fire to drive out the blackness of the night. And a best friend who gave up her life to protect all those she cared about, giving up whatever chance she had at love.

"Yes, Shippo, he won't get very far," came Miroku's quietly. Sango was sure her husband was thinking the very same thing. It was so long ago, that fateful night. They had lost more than just one friend that night. As soon as Kagome had been taken, Inuyasha hold on his demon had snapped. He had set off in search of some male demon, never saying who. Miroku used a sutra to keep the demon from hurting any one and Kaede helped pin him back to the very tree Kagome had released him from. Now, there friend was out there, hurting and confused, and it was up to them to stop him from causing any harm to any one.

"Yeah well, he better not have, I need to get back home," gripped Shippo as he crossed his arms. Sango held back her smile. The boy mirrored Inuyasha so much that it was often hard to remember that the two were not related. Shippo had hurt the most that night. Inuyasha and Kagome were like parents to him, and after losing them both; he had spent years refusing to speak. When he had, it was to say he was leaving. "So what's the plan?"

"We find him, I'll use these sutra's to paralyze him again, then I'll need your help to bring him back so I can put him back to sleep again. The villagers are going to watch our eight kids while we're gone. Sango is coming in case we can't control Inuyasha, in which case, we'll have to destroy him."

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" cried Joken, Sesshomaru's loyal servant.

Sesshomaru turned his emotionless stare upon the green little demon with the staff of two heads. "What is it Joken?"

"That wretched girl is weeping again! We should have gotten rid of her the moment she sprouted into a woman,"

Sesshomaru felt his heart break hearing the woman he loved was still in such pain. He knew it was best that neither one of his traveling companions knew of his feelings, he didn't want them to think he was any less powerful because of his human weakness. He wandered over to the beauty that rode the twin headed demon. Rin kept her head hidden beneath her hair, hiding her face, but he could smell her tears. He knew she missed conversing with humans but knew she didn't have the heart to leave him. She had been brave enough to profess her feelings of love to him years ago. He knew something had to be done to make her happy and only one idea kept popping into his head.

The familiar scent only grew stronger as the half dog demon with silver hair that fell behind his knees with eyes glowing red and purple scars running across his cheeks, descended upon his target. "SESSHOMARU!"

His older brother turned away from the woman who traveled with him to face him and surprise temporarily claimed his eyes. "Inuyasha. I thought you were bound to a tree. How did you awake?"

"I don't know or care. I want your sword! Give it to me. Give me the Tenseiga!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you want the Tenseiga, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru as he faced the deranged demon that had taken over his brother.

"Does it really matter! I just want it and you have it. You better give it to me or else I'll kill you Sesshomaru," growled Inuyasha as he drew out his Tetsuiga that automatically grew to its full height.

"Is the sword really that important that you would risk your life for it?"

"The sword isn't but what it can do is!"

Sesshomaru remained motionless as he waited for the attack from Inuyasha and was soon rewarded. Inuyasha charged after him. Sesshomaru sprang at him, avoiding his attack at the last minute. Inuyasha didn't take long to change directions; he raised the Tetsuiga above his head aiming it at his brothers' chest. With all his force he brought the sword down, smiling at the knowledge that the killing blow was only seconds away.

"I don't get it, why doesn't Lord Sesshomaru just kill Inuyasha? He's purposely toying with him!" barked Joken to the no longer weeping Rin. Both had moved a large distance away to keep from interfering with the family feud.

"I don't think he wants to kill him," Rin spoke softly. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the man she loved move. Power rippled off of him with every move, his amazing moonbeam hair blowing in the gentle breeze. The last decades had taught her how to read Sesshomaru, even with his unreadable expressions. Sesshomaru could have killed Inuyasha from the beginning, but he had faltered. He was up to something, had something planned, but just what hadn't been revealed yet. "Just be patient Joken, Lord Sesshomaru will reveal his plans when the time is right."

Joken looked at the woman Rin had become. She was superbly patient no matter what the circumstance. She was supportive, loyal, graceful, and beautiful, for a human any ways. He knew the girl loved his Lord Sesshomaru and knew the girl would make a perfect match for him, if she would became a demon. Thoughts swirled through his head as he connived to help create the perfect woman for his Lord.

Kiarara took to the sky effortlessly with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo snuggly on her back. Miroku sat behind Sango, affectionately rubbing his thumbs over the underside of her breasts, purposely distracting her from the impending battle ahead. Several times he felt her shiver and a smug smile would escape him. "Shippo, can you smell Inuyasha?"

"Yes, he's not far from here. I suggest we hurry, I smell another demon in the same area. It smells….Shit. Kiarara, if it's possible, go faster!"

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned to the ground with his foot, applying pressure to the half demons throat, cutting off his air supply. Even with the lack of air, Inuyasha seemed unfazed; he clawed at Sesshomaru's foot, ripping through the shoe, tearing out skin and muscle. "Poor Inuyasha, too weak to control the demon in you, all because of a mere mortal woman."

The growl the escaped from Inuyasha's throat cause Sesshomaru to smile. That smile was short lived as Inuyasha's hands grasped his leg and proceeded to twist it. Sesshomaru jumped and let his body go with the direction of the twist to keep from having his leg damaged. He fell down hard onto Inuyasha's chest and expected to find blood pouring out from a gaping hole, but when he looked down, there was only the ground. Turning, he found Inuyasha standing a good distance away, sword drawn and aimed at him. "Inuyasha, why bother with this? I know why you're here."

"Really, cause I thought I was here to kill you!"

"If it wasn't for the pulsing of the Tenseiga, I would have thought so. You want the sword to bring the priestess back to life." Sesshomaru waited for a response from Inuyasha but after a few minutes of silence, he continued on. "The Tenseiga isn't meant for mortals, only demons, but if it does work-"

"INUYASHA!" shouted Miroku as Kiarara landed and allowed them all to jump from her back. "Inuyasha, whatever plans you have you must stop! Your unstable!"

"Go back to the village Miroku!" snapped Inuyasha.

"This doesn't concern you monk," chimed in Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, whatever lies you've been telling Inuyasha to get the Tetsuiga-"began Shippo only to be cut off by Joken.

"This doesn't concern you demon, whoever you are!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, I'll attempt this pointless thing you ask of me, on one condition."

"Yeah and what's that?"

"A year of servitude, answering only to me."


	4. Chapter 4

"What could you possibly need another servant for?" asked Shippo as he stood in front of Miroku and Sango to keep them from any harm that Sesshomaru might try to send their way.

"My reasoning doesn't matter nor does it concern you half demon," snapped Sesshomaru, as he remained focused on his brother. "What's your decision Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Just do it!"

"Do what Inuyasha?" asked Miroku as he cautiously made his way to Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha turned to face the older face of the man he once called his friend. When he got what he was after, he was going to kill Miroku. _How dare he trap me against that tree while she suffered!_ "Back off Miroku!"

"Inuyasha, your not well. I'm only here to help,"

"What a load of bull shit! You're the reason Kagome's still in hell! If you had just left me alone instead of teaming up with that old bitch, Kagome would be back here already!"

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" came Sango's confused voice.

"He was after the Tenseiga, he wanted to bring Kagome back to life with it," Shippo whispered as he figured out Inuyasha's plans.

"But Inuyasha, the Tenseiga doesn't work on humans," Miroku argued. "Inuyasha, your not well. Let me give you peace."

"Sesshomaru! I agree to your terms, as long as you bring Kagome back!" shouted the now annoyed Inuyasha.

Rin pondered over Sesshomaru's need to have Inuyasha as his servant. _Did he hope to steal the Tetsusaiga from him?_ She wondered as they made their way to the young priestesses grave sight. _Or did he hope to humiliate Inuyasha? Why couldn't Sesshomaru learn to accept his brother his only family?_

Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Joken brushed off the remained dirt off Kagome's bones, which had remained in tact since her death. Sesshomaru waited for them to finish before touching his sword to her bones. For several minutes, nothing happened, but then, the sword began to glow an eerie green color, which passed from the sword to the bones. Those bones reformed themselves, the muscle tissue beginning to grow anew. Everyone watched in awe as skin and hair began to appear over the muscles. Finally, a silvery orb ascended from the ground and entered the reincarnated body of the priestess. Bizarre clothes appeared on her body. It looked to be made of leather, covering just her breasts, womanhood, and butt. A sword was attached to her left side, it's sheath matching the Tetsusaiga but it was red. Her bow an arrow's were much like the ones she had left behind in this world. Her face remained as it had years ago, yet the rest of her had changed in the years spent in hell. There were various scars on her shoulders and stomach, her body had filled out more, and her hair traveled well past her feet.

They all waited for any sign's of life and were soon rewarded with the rise and fall of her chest. Almost immediately, Inuyasha's appearance changed. The demon in him disappeared back to underneath his control and Inuyasha couldn't help but shed tears as he fell to his knees and lifted Kagome into his arms, rocking her back and forth.

The next thing he knew, he was on his back, having been flipped over, and it looked as if the Tetsusaiga had been taken from him and was now being used against him, pointed at his chest. Disbelief engulfed him as he looked into the dark brown eyes of his mate. Eyes once filled with laughter and a growing love now filled with that familiar lust for blood that he always got when he was about to go into battle. "K-Kagome?" Her eyes flickered as her name was spoken out loud by Inuyasha, but she didn't remove the sword. "Kagome, it's me. It's Inuyasha."

"Kagome, your back," whispered Miroku in an attempt to get her to focus on everyone that surrounded her in hopes that she would recognize someone.

"Hi Kagome," Sango greeted.

Kagome's stare even though it hadn't been removed from Inuyasha's coal black ones, began to change. "Inu…Inuyasha?" was all she said before dropping her sword and falling against Inuyasha's chest.

_"Young priestess, you must be more careful!" shouted Kagome's fighting partner. She didn't know his name, only knew that he reminded her so much of Inuyasha. The man was very tall, with silver hair much longer than Sesshomaru's. He wore armor made of the many demons he had slain with a blue cape attached. In his possession, he wore four different swords. He had given her the fifth one the day he had made her half demon to help keep her alive in the hell dimension they were both in. _

_It was a barren place; the only colors marking the canyons and caves were yellows, reds, and oranges. Water was hard to find and one learned to deal with the eternal suffering of remaining thirsty until you found a water hole._

_"Yes, I know. Not that it really matters, I'm already dead…"_

_"You may be dead priestess but your soul hasn't gone to its final destination yet. You're meant to do good here in an attempt to give relief to those who deserve it. That's why I'm here, to protect and teach you how to survive on your own until you don't need me any more," he scolded as he tore part of his cape off to wrap around her upper right arm. The battle with the disfigured snake demon had been a hard one, but with the man's help, she had been able to defeat the creature. "That's part of the reason why I mixed my blood with yours to make you half demon, so you could survive better and longer here. Had you still been human, your soul would have moved on to Hell centuries ago."_

_"Have I really been here for the last six hundred and eleven years?"…_

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the hut she had longed to see since the first decades of her time in Hell. Kaede's hut was a sight for sore eyes and hadn't changed through the centuries. Sitting up, she felt something warm and fleshy fall from her stomach to land across her thighs. Inuyasha's arm was limp on her cold flesh, which was slowly beginning to warm up thanks to the attraction she felt for him. She was surprised she still felt such an emotion. Only Inuyasha could make her feel like that.

She removed his arm and got up to wander outside. Although it was night, the colors nearly blinded her. She had forgotten there were more than just three colors in existence. The dark greens from the grass, the brown on the tree bark, the gray stones, the blackness of the night, it was all so beautiful. Sinking down to her knees, Kagome wept, finally feeling like the evil of Naraku was gone and she was safe to live her life.

Inuyasha had been awake when she left. He watched her from the doorway, feeling helpless, unable to do anything to take her pain away. He had no idea what Hell was like and couldn't even begin to imagine what it could be like. Guilt surrounded him, knowing that she had been trapped there because he hadn't been strong enough to kill Naraku. It was his fault that this woman suffered unspeakable torment.

"Inuyasha why do you stand there and watch me?"

Her voice surprised him, driving his thoughts away, and he went to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful!"

"What?"

"I feel free Inuyasha. Thanks to you,"

"But-" He looked away, unable to look into her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Inuyasha. After all these centuries I can still read you like an open book. I did what I had to do to protect everyone."

"What do you mean centuries?"

"I mean I've been dead for over six hundred years," remarked Kagome, wondering if maybe she had said something wrong.

"Kagome, you've only been dead for twenty years."


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you serious? I guess that means time moves quicker in Hell than on Earth," remarked Kagome as she shivered from a gentle breeze that caressed her exposed skin.

Inuyasha's eyes remained focused on her, seeming to eye her up and down. "Come here Kagome," he ordered as gently as he could. His emotions were skyrocketing into hundreds of different directions. He wanted to shake her for ever leaving him, he wanted to hold her out of fear of losing her again, he wanted to throw her underneath him and fuck her until she didn't want to be any where else but with him. Instead, he held her close to his body, letting his warmth drive away the cold chill of the crisp fall night. The feel of her soft body willingly resting against his made his heart speed up.

"Inuyasha…?" began Kagome as she tilted her head slightly to better face him. He stared into her large brown eyes, falling lower to her slightly parted lips. "About that night-"

He couldn't help himself, he took possession of her mouth, needing to tell her how he felt, that he needed her, couldn't live without her, but didn't know how to say it. His life had been horrible knowing that she wasn't with him.

He put his hand on her cheek, bringing her eager mouth more against his. She tasted sweet and he couldn't control his tongue from shooting out against her swelling lips, running suggestively, joyful when her lips parted, allowing her tongue to come out and play with his.

Pulling away, Kagome looked up into the dark eyes she had spent centuries dreaming about. She had longed all that time to see him, hoping every demon she came across was him. Now, she was here, back in his arms, and she could feel tears beginning to fall.

"Kagome?" he asked as he wiped a tear from her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, unable to speak. All the suffering she had endured, all the years of fighting to stay alive, never knowing if that battle would be her last, to finally be home with her beloved, it was just so overwhelming. His arms encircled her body, holding her close, rocking her to help comfort her.

"I was so lost, so alone, so scared…" she began when she calmed down enough to speak. "The beginning of my existence there, I was tortured by the very demons we once destroyed. When my soul was nearly destroyed, a healing demon would revive me to full strength so they could begin all over again. I lost track of time, knowing only the pain they inflicted upon me. Then one day, a demon came along and destroyed them all to free me. He was a magnificent man, dressed in full body armor with a blue cape. His face reminded me of Sesshomaru, his hair matching yours. He carried four swords at his side, only using one to defeat my attackers. He rescued me Inuyasha."

"Who was he?"

"Your father."


	6. Chapter 6

"Your father gave me part of his demon blood to help me recover and to make me stronger. He taught me how to fight and gave me this sword," she explained as she pulled out her sword to let him look at it. As she pulled it out of her sky blue sheath, it grew to match the size of the Tetsuiga but had five large grooves on the bottom edge of the blade. "It's called the Tetsone. It balances the Tetsuiga and the Tenseiga, allowing me to counter any and every attack or channel their affects into my sword."

"Go back a minute. My father was with you?"

"Yes, haven't you wondered why or how I'm suddenly part demon?"

His blank look told her he hadn't noticed. Sighing, she felt the top of her head, parting her thick hair to reveal a pair of black dog ears. "His blood converted me to part demon and gave me the strength needed to keep my soul from being destroyed."

"Your…part dog demon?"

"Yes,"

"Your…part dog demon?"

"I said yes already,"

"Your…part dog demon?"

"I'm not answering that any more-"

The scent of Sesshomaru reached their nostrils and both jumped into action, swards drawn and aimed in his direction. When he finally appeared, he was alone. "I'm come to collect on your debt."

"What? Now? Can't you come back later?"

"No, now. I gave her life and I want my servant."

"And I want more time with her! She needs more time to adjust to being back! She needs me here with her!"

"I will not argue about this any more."

"FINE!"

Inuyasha put back his sword and turned to face Kagome. "I'll be back in a year Kagome. Go visit your mom, but be back here. We need to talk." He kissed her, putting all his feelings into it, wanting to tell her he loved her more than anything else on this earth.

"Inuyasha," began Sesshomaru. "You are not the servant I want."

"Then who?"

"The girl is to be my servant."


	7. Chapter 7

"THAT'S NOT WHAT WE AGREED TO SESSHOMARU!" raged Inuyasha. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing. Why would Sesshomaru want Kagome as his servant?

"Yes it is. I asked for a year of servitude in exchange for reviving her. You agreed. You never asked who would be the servant; you just assumed I'd want you. I'd never want some one as weak and useless as you, Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru you lying bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Why do you constantly think your better than me? You are nothing but a thorn in my side. Be gone with you. Priestess, come,"

Inuyasha jumped between them, trying to prove his point to his older brother. But Kagome moved around him to join Sesshomaru. "Kagome? What are you doing?"

"I'll be back in a year, don't fight this Inuyasha." And then she did something he never thought he'd every see. Kagome followed Sesshomaru out of Inuyasha's life.

Kagome walked silently behind Sesshomaru. The man always confused her. He hated his brother, yet was often there to help when Inuyasha needed it. He hated humans, but had Rin in his company and protected her. Now, he wanted her as a servant. Why?

After a few moments, she was at his campsite. Joken was sleeping in front of the fire, Rin laying on her back, staring up at the night sky.

"You will serve Rin. Do whatever she asks of you and you will protect her at all costs. Should I ask you to do something for her benefit or safety, you will do it."

He turned and walked a distance away, leaving her alone with Rin. "Hello,"

"Hi," murmured Rin. "You're the priestess."

"Kagome,"

"So are you a good cook?"

"I guess so,"

"Then you're in charge of cooking from now on. I hate doing it,"

Inuyasha paced the floor of the hut. It had only been a week since Kagome had left and it was driving him nuts. Sango and Miroku would come to check on him, making sure the separation from Kagome didn't unleash the demon inside him.

Wamdering over to her bed, he sat down and inhaled her scent. His heart ached, knowing she wasn't there with him, knowing she was out there, forced into servitude thanks to him. _What could Sesshomaru want her for? Did he honestly just want her for cooking and cleaning? Did he plan on using her powers for his own gain? Or did he perhaps find her attractive? What if Sesshomaru wanted a female companion, one for his bed?_

A possessive growl escaped from Inuyasha as he pictured his brother, caressing Kagome's skin, kissing her lips, laying her down as she struggled against him. _But what if she didn't struggle? She went with Sesshomaru willingly, what if she desired him and willingly mated with Sesshomaru?_

Without any thought about it, Inuyasha gathered up his sword and set out in search of Kagome. He'd make sure the only demon she desired was him.

"Miroku?" began Sango as she watched Inuyasha leaving the hut from the doorway of their own hut.

"I know, I saw him. We can't leave until tomorrow morning, when we can get Shippo to watch over the children. Rest my love, we'll catch up with Inuyasha,"

"But how will we find him?"

"Let me worry about that,"

Kagome worried over Inuyasha's health as she waited for the water to finish boiling. Was he doing all right, all these weeks away from her? Did he miss her? Did he still want her back?

"Stupid Wench!" shouted Joken as he approached her. "Why aren't you finished with dinner? Lord Sesshomaru is hungry!"

This was often how Joken would speak to her like that, hating the fact that she represented ties with Inuyasha. At first, she had snapped back, but had grown tired of it. When she hadn't responded to him, it had unnerved him. Now she just stared at him as him he had another head, which made him quiet.

Within a matter a minutes, Joken sighed and went away, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

"Kagome?" came Rins voice. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Rin emerge from the edge of the forest, her eyes with a bit of fear in them.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"I…I think there's something wrong…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm…I'm bleeding… and I seem to do so every month…I'm afraid to tell Sesshomaru, I don't want him to leave me behind because he thinks I'll slow him down…"

"Rin, there's nothing wrong with you…Lets go to the river a moment to get you cleaned up while I explain to you about what's happening."

Inuyasha felt very tired but ignored it. Sesshomaru had made sure to dampen both his scent and Kagome's. After a month of that, Inuyasha's nose had adapted to finding the tiny scent, increasing his tracking abilities. He was able to scent the approach of Sango and Miroku, and was now waiting for them to catch up.

"HEY MUTT!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched in irritation as he recognized the annoying voice of the wolf demon, Kouga. He hadn't expected the demon to show up and hadn't been able to smell him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to track you down. What are you doing any way? The last time I saw you, you were pinned to a tree."

"You mean you don't know? You really are stupid!"

"Know what?"


	8. Chapter 8

"You mean ou really don't know," asked a boastful INuyasha. He knew exactly who had sent for Kouga to track his sent. Miroku and Sango were a distance away attempting to catch up to the wolf. " You really are stupid!"

"Shut up you mangy mutt and tell me what you're doing!" demanded Kouga.

"I'm tracking Kagome,"

"That's not funny mutt, you and I both know she's dead. I outta kill you for that."

"Take a wiff of the air Kouga. Tell me that's not her scent. Because if it's not, then Sesshomaru brought a different Kagome back to life instead of her."

After a few wiff's of the air, Kouga's face grew over joyed, then anger replaced it. "How dare you! You know exactly what she means to me! How dare you not tell me!" With that said, Kouga got his fist ready for a punch.

"What do you mean I'm becoming a woman?" asked a confused Rin.

"It's part of every female's life. Your body starts to devolpe in all sorts of ways Rin. Basically, for now on, it's going to happen once a month, and you'll be able to have babies. Do you want babies Rin?" asked a whistful Kagome as she pictured herself carring Inuyasha's pups.

"Well," Rin looked towards Sesshomaru's direction and the meaning wasn't lost to Kagome. "Maybe someday."

Kagome smiled, " Maybe someday."

"Girl!" shouted a female's voice. All turned to see Kikyo standing a ways a way. "How did you escape from hell!"


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru was relieved to hear that the priestess was meant for Inuyasha. He didn't prefer a woman who spoke her mind and argued with him in front of his servants. The kiss he gave her had just been a test to see who she really belonged to. "If my father made you, wouldn't you be a full fledged demon? You smell only half demon."

"I don't think it works like that. I was born a human and no one can ever change that. He only added to it when he gave me his demon blood."

"What do you mean gave you? You just said he bit you."

"Yeah, so he could create a wound and mix his blood with it. That's how I transformed,"

"I see," spoke Sesshomaru as he turned to leave. He became very puzzled by this, for he had already mixed his blood with Rin but she still showed signs of humanity. Could it be that she wasn't meant for him after all?

"Hey, Sesshomaru," began Kagome. He turned to face her. "You found Rin when she was three right? And that would have made her five when I left, making her twenty-fiveish now."

"What's your point?"

"Well, it's just, how is it that a twenty-five year old woman is just now showing signs of womanhood? That usually occurs during the age of thirteen to sixteen. Could it be that you've already mixed your blood with hers and because of it her body is growing slowly like a demons?"

Her question went unanswered as he turned to leave.

Two pair of angry cold eyes stared at the group a safe distance away. They glared in hatred at all of them. Especially the dog girl. It was because of her that her life of freedom went back to a prison. Her death had meant freedom. Now she was trapped again. She couldn't kill the girl or else death would be a welcome invitation. "_If only the dog girl had stayed dead"_ Thought the owner of the eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, not caring that Sesshomaru had left, knowing. However, where her beloved dog demon stood, was now that of a wolf demon. Confused, Kagome didn't even notice that Kouga was holding her hands as he always did before. "Kagome I just want you to know that had anyone bothered to tell me that you were alive I would have been right by your side sooner. And I can overlook the fact that you're a dog now, your scent has become very erotic because of it."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO HER!!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at the familiar male voices arguing over her. The old her would have just stood silently and watched, but the demon in her told her she need to stand her ground once of for all and show who she really belonged to. Slowly she moved toward the tow feuding canines, causing them to cease in their argument. With each step towards Inuyasha, Kagome felt her heartbeat growing louder and louder. The nub between her thighs throbbed with the thought of finally becoming Inuyasha's woman. She took his hand, staring only at him and lead him away from everyone. After their friends were well out of sight she stopped and turned to face him.

"Inuyasha," she breathed slowly. That was the only thing she said as he took her into his arms and raced off with her. She nuzzled against his neck as they ran, every once in a while teasing him with a kiss. Finally, she figured he had either reached his destination or couldn't take her teases any longer; he then lowered her down onto the ground and covered her body with his own.

He stared deeply into her eyes as he cupped her breasts, brushing her nipple as often as possible. The sighs that escaped her mouth only caused him to be bolder and he soon began to use his fingers to pinch and tug at her nipples, causing tingles of pleasure to course through out her body. It wasn't until he removed her leather top and took her aching breast into his mouth that her first moan erupted from her. The action from his mouth caused her to focus on her breast and not on his other hand as it slipped inside her bottoms and found her clit. Only when he flicked his fingers back and forth over the tender flesh did she realize where his other hand had gone.

She sighed his name as her hips bucked in response. His hand, now doused in the liquid that was pooling from her, balled into a fist with the exception of one of his fingers, and slowly inserted the finger inside her where he then decided to wiggle it around. A deep moan was his reward and it encouraged him to thrust his finger in and out of her.

"Inuyasha, please," she begged.

"Please what Kagome," She moaned as he stuck a second finger inside her and wiggled the two in opposite directions while his other hand returned to her nipple to flick them. "Hmm, you seem to have responded to me saying your name my beautiful wench."

"Please…Inuyasha…it's too much…I…I can't take it…Oh God,"

"Just tell me what you want Kagome and I'll give it too you,"

His thrusting became faster and his lips went to suck on her neglected nipple. "Please Inuyasha, put you cock inside me! Make me yours forever!"

He smiled as he pulled away from her to take off his clothes. When he returned to her, he flipped her over onto her belly and lifted her hips upward. She was speechless the entire time, staying at his aroused self. "That can't possibly fit Inuyasha!" His smile only grew wider. He rubbed the tip of his cock against the entrance to her pussy, feeling how wet and warm she was. Then, he gently slid it inside her, feeling her muscles tightened around him. He pushed further in when she started to relax and continued this until, finally, he gave her one final thrust, knowing he virginity broke when he saw the tears fall from her eyes. He went to pull out but stopped when she said no. "I don't want it out Inuyasha, please; the pain will go away eventually, just give me pleasure until then."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

Her nod gave him the guts to proceed. After a few moments, she began to relax as he thrust in and out of her, and soon, she was panting and moaning beneath him. He held onto her hips as he drove deeper and deeper inside her, feeling her ass press against his hips as he drove out. Her clenches around his cock became more rapid and it wasn't long before her scream of desire told him that she had come. This triggered his own response and as he himself came inside her, he screamed to the world that this woman belonged to him, now and forever.

_Kagome found herself walking through a darkened castle hallway. No candles were lit to guide her through the darkness, only a pair of voices, a man's and a woman's._

_"I want you to follow the girl, make sure she remains alive until I get a new body, and remember what will happen to you if you betray me," spoke the male voice. A cry of pain was the only response from the woman. "Go and tell me everything you find out about Kagome,"_

_Kagome had finally come to the doorway where the voices could be heard from and she peeked inside, the woman's back was to her, but the grotesque appearance of the man made her scream._


End file.
